erfandomcom-20200215-history
21 Guns
Twenty-One Guns is the 22nd episode and the 12th season finale of ER. It was first aired on May, 18 in 2006. It was written by David Zabel and directed by Nelson McCormick. Plot Chaos strikes in County General when shots are fired and the gunmen get more and more desperate to make it out of the hospital. Kovac unknowingly puts himself in harms way while Abby is in the line of fire. Meanwhile, Pratt tries to help Neela as she attends to Gallant's concerned parents. NBC Description SHOOTOUT IN THE E.R.; ERNIE HUDSON AND SHERYL LEE RALPH GUEST-STAR IN SEASON FINALE: Chaos strikes in County General when shots are fired and the gunmen get more and more desperate to make it out of the hospital. Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) unknowingly puts himself in harm's way while Abby (Maura Tierney) is in the line of fire. Meanwhile, Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) tries to help Neela (Parminder Nagra) as she attends to Gallant's concerned parents (guest stars Ernie Hudson, "Ghostbusters," and Sheryl Lee Ralph, "Designing Women"). Laura Innes, Linda Cardellini, Shane West and Scott Grimes also star. Short summary A seemingly ordinary day with the usual collection of patients turns anything but when two prisoners intent on escape come to the ER for treatment. Aided by a conspirator posing as a patient, their desperate actions place a doctor in harm's way and force a nurse to become a tool in their plan. Soon, gunshots ring out, another doctor hits the floor, and a staff member's life is in jeopardy. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Samantha Taggart * Ray Barnett * Archie Morris * Kerry Weaver Trivia * The title refers to the 21 gun salute that is used internationally for heads of state. In 1842 the United States established the 21 gun salute to honor the President of the United States. Quotes Kerry: You know, I'm not down there, Donald. I don't run the ER anymore. Anspaugh: Which leads me to a second issue. The board has concerns about Dr.Kovac's ability to manage the department. Kerry: You're not serious. Anspaugh: Are you satisfied with the job he's doing? Kerry: He's doing the best he can with what he has. __________________________________ Rafe: I'll send you all to hell! Morris: You kiss your cell-mate with that mouth? __________________________________ (Morris is making a memory tape.) Abby: Smart, uh, efficient, uhm, loyal friend... Morris: Sexier. Abby: Sexier? Morris: Something, something about my charm. Like: A man whose charm with women is matched only by his sensitivity with patients. Yes! Action. Abby: This is stupid. Forget it. Morris: What? Abs! This is it! Abby: Abs?! Don't call me Abs! Morris: I am out of here today, you're not gonna have Archie Morris to kick around anymore. Abby: Abs?! Morris: Can't blame a guy for wanting to carry around some fond memories. Abby: You're not going to Kilimanjaro, Morris. ___________________________________ Abby: I just... let me get through one humongous life change at a time, o.k? Kerry: Luka? Got a minute? Luka: Yeah. (to Abby) Sometimes it's easier if we lump them all together. ___________________________________ Abby: (Before she leaves Timmy with Morris and Jerry) Take it easy, Timmy. Timmy: Easy? I'm a freaking strawberry! ___________________________________ Abby: Cold shoulder huh? Luka: Well, not exactly the answer I was hoping to hear. Abby: Well, not exactly the best proposal I've ever heard. Luka: How many have you heard? (Abby turns away) Hey, hey. OK so, you don't, you don't know what you want this to be, how committed, how not committed... Abby: No, I just don't wanna get married for the sake of being married. I tried that once. Luka: Don't we love each other? Abby: It's not about that. Of course we do! Luka: Look, don't you think we should stay together forever? Abby: I don't know if anybody should...or can. __________________________________ Abby: Listen..I know we don't say it, because I guess that's just how we are, but I hope you know how much I love...this. All of this. (hesitates, then continues) But since we are on the cusp of this hugely life-altering event, and we haven't been as specific as we could be about us, um, about our relationship... (trails off) Luka: (abruptly) You're right...let's get married. __________________________________ Zadro: Hey, Jerry, man! What did you do? Jerry: I'm a big target. Tell Frank I can't cover for him on Friday. __________________________________ Kerry: What the hell happened here? Ray: The OK Corral. __________________________________ Abby: Is it just me or are pandas kind of creepy? Luka: They're terrifying. __________________________________ Morris: I call no more kids. I'm sick of getting bit, kicked and pissed on. Abby: I guess that means you stopped dating too, huh?Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes